


超人发出的一百零八又一条的短讯和它获得的唯一回复

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Secret Messages
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “上一条短讯不是真的。”世界最佳拍档无差甜饼，愉快一发完。不甜你打我。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	超人发出的一百零八又一条的短讯和它获得的唯一回复

1

致蝙蝠侠，

我已完成第三空间站的交接任务，现正和绿灯侠一起进入深空。

作为我不在时的首席联盟指挥官，我认为你需要知道这个。

超人

2

致蝙蝠侠，

在经过了大约十三个小时的长途飞行之后，我和绿灯侠已经抵达了我们所处的太阳系的边缘，接下来我们将会按照计划继续前进，直到抵达我们的目的地星球，精卫三。

超人

3

致蝙蝠，

我认为身为联盟的首席指挥官，回复先遣队的信息以及确认他们的探索情况，对接下来和系外生物的交流做出指导性意见是一件理所当然的职责。

超人

4

致蝙蝠，

我并没有收到你的任何回复，我假设你是在联盟忙碌。

5

布鲁斯，

因为私人感情而影响联盟工作实在是太蠢了，是你教我的，还记得吗？

6

致蝙蝠侠，

我找不到任何能够说明在继上一封信后整整十六个小时，你却连一个简单的单词都不愿意回复我的原因。除非你是被联盟或者哥谭的工作绊住了，但是我知道，这几天地球和哥谭全都风平浪静，就连露易丝都难得和我说，这是少数她乐意去哥谭度假的好日子。

专业一点，回我的短讯。

超人

7

我假设这个和联盟有关的通讯器是可以进行地外通讯的。

要不然你给我的这个可以跨星际通讯的通讯器全无意义，不是吗？

8

实际上，我有点不大确信它是怎么做到的，介于我们现在和地球的距离几乎已经达到了1光年的距离。

如果就连光都需要走上整整一年的话，没道理它能够就像是打电话一样的进行即时通讯。

9

除非你用了魔法，当然，如果你乐意，你可以解释给我听。

10

我在听。

11

好吧，我希望这不是一个回去以后可以供我嘲笑，大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠侠给我的跨星际通讯器竟然根本就不能承受超过一定距离以后的远距离通讯的机会。

即使对于在一些细节上确实有点大大咧咧以至于让我觉得它完全体现不出你平时的心细以及谨慎的你，也太过分了一点。

我希望我才是我们之中那个忘掉了这种细节的人，但是真可惜，你知道反而在这种事上我才不会。

外交任务快要开始了，我们需要在这里驻扎七天。

希望联盟没有什么紧急状况。

回我的短讯。

12

致蝙蝠侠，

为了确保事情一切都好，当然，这是我身为联盟主席的职责——即使现在我把它临时交给了你，但我仍旧是正义联盟的正式主席——我决定请斯图尔特联络了位于地球的哈尔，他刚刚告诉了我地球风平浪静，哥谭也没有出现什么奇奇怪怪的变态杀人狂。作为联盟主席，我对这件事感到很是欣慰。

但是这就解释不了为什么你不回我的短讯。

如果你再不回复，我就要当作你确实忘记了安装远距离通讯功能，而这就让我手中的这个地外通讯装置除了能够在地球上当个手机以外毫无意义。

你应该不想我回到地球以后嘲笑你的吧，B。

如果你不想，回复我。

13

我还是不敢相信蝙蝠侠居然真的忘了安装这个。老天，一个不能够进行任何远距离通讯——我的第一条短信发给你的时候我甚至还在火星轨道，记得吗——的远距离通讯装置，它这么蠢。

14

除非你还是在为我们离开时的吵架生气，老天，都已经过去了，按照地球的时间来看，三天那么久了，你就一定要像是这样小肚鸡肠的斤斤计较吗？

15

算了，我一定知道你会那么计较的，因为你是个喜欢斤斤计较的老男人。

16

臭男人。

17

真应该有人教教你一位不计前嫌主动和对方和好的绅士是怎样的一种行事方式，而你知道吗，刚巧，我知道这儿就有一位呢。

18

你该不会故意不回我短讯，好看我像是这样不停给你发送它的吧，B？即使是你这样的爱好也太过恶劣，但是你以为我找不到一个合适的方式进行反击吗？

19

我可以这样。

20

这样。

21

再这样。

22

让你即使在工作的时候也会发现你的小BB机因为接到信息而不停地闪烁，甚至还有可能尖叫个不停。

23

当然，我是说白天那些工作的时候。

24

我希望你夜里一切都好。

25

哥谭现在这会儿会是夜里吗？我希望不是，我想让你专心工作。

26

既然你在放任“bb机”在这里响却就是不肯回复一条消息，我假设你正处于过去闲的无聊以至于开始故意冷落我的无聊白天。

你这个样子有的时候真的很讨厌。

27

我抓了斯图尔特来，让他确定布鲁西既没有被绑架也没有神秘失踪，还有，没错，他告诉我地球现在就是白天。

除非你现在告诉我，这是你最新发明的情趣放置play，否则我说什么都不会原谅你的。

**回 我 的 短 信**

28

应该不会出现缄默甚至泥脸偷偷代替了你而你本人正在被绑架中的情形吧，韦恩先生？

29

我讨厌你，因为斯图尔特说我要是再这样把他突然拉过去就是为了用绿灯戒和哈尔通话好让哈尔替我去查最近的哥谭新闻的话，他就要在哈尔拉黑他以后再拉黑我。

虽然一个晚上骚扰他近十次确实有点过于的频繁了，但是因为你不回短讯，所以我非常的担心。

如果你不想让联盟的主席和绿灯侠和另一位绿灯侠因为你而不睦的话，蝙蝠侠，做个成年人，回我的短讯。

30

我讨厌你。

31

上一条短讯不是真的。

32

更正，上一条短讯才不是真的。

33

好吧我又把斯图尔特弄醒了一次，确定了现在的时间是美国早上十点三十分，对于布鲁斯·韦恩来说可能仍旧是还在睡觉的时间。

你知道吗，为了免得打扰你睡觉，我决定再过3个地球时再联络你。

希望那个时候你能给我一个回复。

你该不会真的是忘记给它安装远距离通讯功能了吧。我希望你真的没有。

34

为什么我不能拥有像是斯图尔特还有哈尔那样的绿灯戒，我觉得他们应该给你也弄一个。

35

这当然是出于为了全联盟的人能够进行实时通讯的考虑。

36

我想起来我们其实有琼恩。

37

但是你要怎么让我通过斯图尔特去找他，告诉他我需要他，仅仅是因为你已经快有四天没有回复我的联络了。

38

我现在开始认真思考你是不是真的没收到信了。

39

还有，关于绿灯。

如果我们真的不行。

我觉得希望之蓝灯也还挺适合我的。

你喜欢哪个灯戒的颜色。

40

我喜欢怜悯的靛和爱的紫，我觉得他们都和你很相配。

41

不，不要黑，那是反派才会佩戴的东西，不仅如此，黑手本人长得也真的很丑。

42

我开始从灯戒开始联想起我们结婚时的钻戒了，我正在思考哪一种氪星工艺才配得上你。

我讨厌你。

43

虽然其实讨厌的也只有那么一点点。

44

你讨厌我吗，蝙蝠侠？

45

哦你当然讨厌，你要是不讨厌就不会在我升空前对着我说出像是那样的话。

46

但我也说了一些不大好听的东西，我说你是个敏感多疑的混球，我觉得比起你说我是固执己见的臭水牛这句话还是没那么糟糕的，对吧？

47

毕竟老混球好歹是个人，而臭水牛连人都不算了。

48

好吧，反正我本来也不算是个人。

49

你是对的，B，我决定承认臭水牛和混球听起来一样的伤感情。

50

但是我拒绝为了这件事妥协我们的最终决定。

51

婚礼当然要在堪萨斯办一次，你在想什么。

52

我还是不敢相信我们竟然仅仅是因为婚礼的排场就吵了那么大一架，说好的你侬我侬地在一起甜甜蜜蜜挑选婚礼花束呢？

53

反正我们总是在吵架。夜翼说得是对的，他从来没有见过像你和我这样相爱了快有二十年吵起来还像是个小学生一样的傻瓜。他说得当然是对的，因为恋爱让我成为了一个愿意去做小学生的傻瓜。

你也和我一样的傻，对吗？

54

我在想机会难得，要不来给你写点情书什么的。我已经想好了，我可以在信里回忆我们的第一次相见，还有第一次相爱，我们的第一次亲吻，我们的一切的一切的一切。

55

直到我发现这个通讯器既然还是有通讯内容长度限制功能。

这太逊了，你知道吗。

56

我可以用超级速度发信，前面加上(1/3)，(2/3)，(3/3)这样。

57

但这看上去太像是通讯商发给你的垃圾短信。嘿，说到这个，你知道我在用韦恩集团的通讯服务时，经常会接到节日大酬宾的折扣联络通讯吗。

58

我为此不得不把韦恩集团放进了我手机的黑名单系统里，因为谁也不想在战斗到了一半的时候突然听到超人的手机铃声，尤其是手机铃声还是某个世界知名的男的在那儿唱小黄歌的时候。

59

当然，不是说他们真的打进来过，只是以防万一。

你不用为这点小事警告你旗下的可怜员工。

60

还有，没错，我把你上次扮演布鲁西被拉去参加俱乐部晚会还要献唱你最喜欢的歌曲时你那一串垃圾内容全都录下来了，我不仅录下来了，我还会经常回味。

61

但是你不能为这事怪我，全世界有几十万人在传看韦恩总裁唱黄歌的小视频呢。

62

我还特意让吉米给我搞了个高清版。

63

声明，和黄歌里你表示你果然还是最爱超人了这件事没有丝毫的关系。

64

你不会为这事就扣我和吉米的工资的，对吧？

65

好吧，话说回来，我说到哪了。

哦，我说，我把韦恩集团的通讯电话全部拉黑，但是不知道为什么，还是会有一些短讯绕过我的黑名单直接发送给我。

我现在想想开始觉得这很可疑了。

66

所以新年大酬宾是我想的那个意思吗？

67

我现在开始回忆我在拉黑服务商的电话后收到的每一条可疑的绕过了防火墙的短讯。

68

你不要以为这个地方没有充电器，而我也没有随身带着手机我就不能回忆。

超级大脑，还记得吗？

69

B，

我觉得我们需要就欢乐多多，趣味多多，还有你永远想不到的超绝惊喜这件事好好谈谈。

70

其实我确实觉得那之后我们做的事情还挺富有趣味性的。

71

这通讯器应该不会被某些反派进行了信号劫持所以我说的每个字都会不幸发送给反派们公开阅览吧。

72

哦算了，管他呢。

重要的是我爱你。

73

该死，别人在这种时候都会写情书，我见过他们的情书，一本一本的，几年没见就能出厚厚一个集子呢。

74

而我又能在好几天没能见到你的时候获得一些什么呢？

超人垃圾短信集。

我现在真的有点像是在发送垃圾短信的了。

75

你以为我真的想吗？

76

布鲁斯，我想听你的声音。

77

但我是不会为了这件事就把斯图尔特弄起来的。我不会。

78

我真的不会吗？

79

今天斯图尔特和联盟通讯了，为了汇报一切正常。真伤心你不在，值班的人是神奇女侠。

但是好消息是她告诉我哥谭和地球一切都好，她还问我为什么我先问了一句哥谭，我只能回答因为我有些未竟的任务遗留在那里。

和你结婚确实是我人生中最重要的一项任务。

你能相信吗？我们都已经四十多岁了，却还没告诉联盟的人我们姓什么叫什么？

80

我多希望那时正在值班的人是你，但是还好，女侠乐意告诉我你看起来状态如何。她打趣我们就像是个才离开恋人几天就开始忍受不了的小伙子，还问我男人是不是都像是我们这样。我以为她是说你也看起来有点坐立难安。

81

我回答她男人当然不会都像是我这样，我也只会对你这样。

82

好吧，偶尔想爸和妈没有接到我的短讯会不会担心我的时候也会这样。

83

不要跟我说你在吃我爸妈的醋，布鲁斯，不要跟我说，布鲁斯。我警告你。

84

就好像我也不会说我会嫉妒你分给你家里人的注意有时候会比我多。

85

我们到底什么时候能把家人这个概念跟彼此挂上钩？

86

好吧，我猜，在不能真的见到你的时候跟你讨论结婚是一件过于愚蠢的行动。

87

我真的不能给你写情书吗？我今天在精卫三漫步的时候看到了一对小情侣，他们看着彼此的样子让我想起了第一次不是穿着蝙蝠装执勤，而是和我一起在哥谭的中央公园散步的你。

你在晨曦中微笑着的样子真美。

88

当然不是说你平时微笑的样子不美。

89

你干什么都很美

90

最美哥谭，大美韦恩。

91

还是说我应该把这两个词换过来。

92

你知道他们准备的大都会宣传词是什么吗？

93

好客都会，最美超人。

94

全世界的旅游宣传词是不是就这么几句？

95

好吧，但是我还是想和你谈谈，关于某个总喜欢绕过我的黑名单骚扰的韦恩通讯商的问题。

96

我可以要求那名违规的工作人员对我进行精神还有肉体上的赔偿吗？

97

前提是那人真的是你。

98

那人当然只可能是你，要不然一般人怎么会绕过手机上的黑名单。就是为了发送一些塞满了垃圾话的垃圾短讯。

99

我爱你。

100

上一条是真的。

101

上上条也是真的。

102

我到底什么时候才能再见到你，老天，今天精卫三的晚霞也让我觉得我好想你。

103

有没有人和你说过你有比天空的蓝还要来得更加明亮的漂亮眼睛？

104

我真的不应该继续这样回忆着你的容貌描写下去，或许我应该再多夸夸你性格还有品德上的一些东西。但是等我一下。

106

好，我们说到哪了。

107

我有点弄不清楚了。

108

亲爱的蝙蝠侠，

还有半天我们就要启程回家，我发现自己给你发送了一百零八条短信，一百零八条是个好数字，不是吗？

我希望我在回家的路上不要再继续发短信给你。因为这样会显得我很着急，不仅如此，它会减慢我在太空旅行时的飞行速度。

你是一定不会为此而怪我的，对吗？

又及：我果然还是觉得我很爱你 :P

你忠实的，

超人

…………

……………………

109

(1/2)我永远都不会原谅你居然在把通讯器交给我的时候居然忘记解除这里面屏蔽系统的行为，什么叫做你只是忘了，你绝对是在为我之前不知道那个通讯商工作人员是你的时候反复拉黑你的行为进行报复。

你真的是在报复吧，是吧，布鲁斯？还是我又错怪了你？我还是觉得我可能错怪你了，因为猫猫怎么可能会有坏心呢？

不管怎么说，我还是为你打破了我的承诺。我本来打算把这个塞满了没能成功发出的信息的通讯器给偷偷毁掉的，因为，呃，你知道，里面塞满了一些我自己也不想看的我不知道是否会让人感到尴尬的可笑东西，但是

110

(2/2)不管怎么说，我决定在一百零八条外再偷偷发送第一百零九条。

你今天的衣服真的很配你，你每一天的衣服都真的很配你，看到你站在那儿冲着我微笑起来的样子，我会觉得我获得了整个宇宙所有的时光。

世界永远都不会知道我有多么爱你，就好像你也不会知道 :P

好了，我觉得是时候销毁掉这个小不点的通讯玩意儿了，还是要谢谢你，B，你的这个礼物让我在百无聊赖的外交任务中获得了很多的乐趣，虽然绝大多数它都不可能再告诉你。

详细的外交任务方面的工作你可以去看我跟绿灯侠的任务报告，我一直忍着没说，但是他们那边喜欢用一些你无法听出到底是不是在表示喜爱的方式来表示喜爱的方式让我想起了你。你会在我不在的这些日子里因为一些细微的东西而忍不住想起我吗？

那么，B，我希望，婚礼上见。

111

S，

我希望你知道在解除屏蔽系统后你所发送的所有短信都已经进入了我的电脑系统。

何必把它毁掉呢，既然它已经带来了那么多的乐趣。

还有，是的，我会的。

婚礼上见。我在斯摩维尔为你准备了特别的惊喜。

P.S. 别再为通讯器的事生气了，运营商的工作人员今天晚上有酬宾的礼物可以送给你。

P.S.S. 不管你是出于什么样的理由，我还是会扣掉克拉克·肯特和吉米·奥尔森的工资，绝对和他们拍摄的某些内容没有丝毫的关系。

~~爱你的，~~

B


End file.
